Rise of the Demon Lord
by Summeragi
Summary: The boy who was destined for greatness, the future hero of humanity and the light of hope in a dark world , that fate was snatched away by a grimm reaper with silver eyes, without the light in his way, without his beloved girl and without his family, he only had the option of falling into the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone!, after reading a lot of Rwby fanfics in this site, i got hype, so here we are, you will probably notice when reading that English is not my first language, i did the best i could to make this understandable but, surely you will see some mistakes, please forgive me, this fic is a little dark, however i will try to make it balanced, not everything will be darkness and horror, although it will be the main thing, in any case, for anyone who reads this, i hope it's decent, with that out of the way, let's move on to business.**

 _ **Rise of the Demon Lord**_

 ** _Summary:_** The boy who was destined for greatness, the future hero of humanity and the light of hope in a dark world , that fate was snatched away by a grimm reaper with silver eyes, without the light in his way, without his beloved girl and without his family, he only had the option of falling into the darkness.

 **Prologue: A disruptive start**

 _"Humanity needs to learn a lesson, so much time in peace has corrupted them, transformed them into selfish, cruel and vile beings who only care about themselves and do not miss the opportunity to crush you during your moment of weakness, it's time for them to feel the same,feel the weakness and despair of losing what they appreciate the most "_

 _(...)_

The three kingdoms of humanity have been enjoying a fairly long period of peace, being Vacuo the only real"enemy" , they had relative tranquility, the Faunus did not dare to declare a war on a large scale, they simply fought for what was right for them, unfortunately, all faunus have demonic blood and that is why they are hated by most humans, but the truth is that they are just like us, they smile, they get angry and they cry like humanity, but the oppression has put them in a sad situation, if it were not for the support they receive from the demon race perhaps Vacuo would have been eradicated long ago.

The demons and faunus, however, did not have anyone to lead them as they should, they could only follow their lives without achieving more than surviving, they have great power but they still do not have anyone to guide them the right way, not since the last Demon Lord disappeared, Grimm Queen Salem and her four generals were defeated by a very powerful young magician who had excellent companions, from that moment on, peace became normal.

Even so, strength and power became essential for humanity, not only to defend themselves, but also to gain respect and superiority over others of their kind ,war academies like Beacon, Haven and Atlas generate young warriors, take their potential and make them heroes, however without a war or demons attacking, that power went the wrong way, force has a great influence on the positions that each one has in the kingdoms, political disputes and fights for territories became common, even trade is a dangerous matter, because of that every so often each kingdom performs tournaments where they test young people, fight for prestige and respect, the better performance makes things much easier for their families.

Of course those who failed to highlight even a little...

That family would not have a good future.

Naturally it was normal to form alliances to stay safe, this sometimes managed to get many out of a difficult situation, of course there were families who did not play fair, who oppressed the others with their fame and reputation to crush families that had strong representatives, this was the case of the house of Arc and the house of Nykos.

Pyrrha Nikos is a strong, courageous and determined girl who has never disappointed her family, many consider her a prodigy since they have never seen her suffer in combat.

Jaune Arc is another good boy that although he has lost occasionally, he always achieves a good performance and his potential is something to fear, with each fight he becomes stronger, even without having awakened his semblance he has managed to win several fights, his family of course is proud of him.

Unfortunately both were the target of powerful people, the situation of their families was difficult, they lost enough of their land due to economic problems caused by these families of great reputation, however being Jaune and Pyrrha friends since childhood they realized that they loved each other, that they were happy together and that's why they gave the idea of getting married, the union of the two houses would bring them afloat, of course things took a terrible turn due to another girl, one with silver eyes.

This day was celebrated another of these prestigious tournaments but this was more important for a reason, the king of Vale was present; Ozpin, who was also the director of Beacon Academy, due to that many important figures were present with him, which increased the pressure for the young participants, Ozpin was not cruel and in fact he was an excellent king and director, nevertheless the same could not be said of all the important figures of Vale, those who had a bad performance could suffer a terrible fate.

"Zup Vomit Boy" the boy who was meditating leaning against a wall overlooking the arena was surprised by a friend who was hard to ignore "Yang, good fight, you beat poor Sky Lark" Jaune Arc could not help speaking with a charismatic smile on his face.

"Huh, It was easy so I would not call it a good fight at all" Yang was a young, blonde girl who had an explosive body, it was hard not to attract attention, luckily Jaune only had eyes for Pyrrha, besides Yang was something like the best friend everyone deserves " Are you ready for your fight? Ruby is quite excited, Uncle Qrow is next to the king watching the fights, so I'm sure she'll go with everything."

"Good for her, you know that I only care about impressing a little, I do not have what it takes to win this, to avoid something humiliating is enough" Jaune knew that he was not at the level of Pyrrha and Yang so he just focused on sticking out a little.

"Mah, you should be more ambitious Vomit boy, but it's true that you would not beat me, however, the effort is something that is respected" the smug smile on her face was overshadowed by the way her arms crossed and squeezed her breasts, no doubt Jaune had an extraordinary mental strength to not be hypnotized by such a pair.

"I guess you're right" with so many important individuals, the one who managed to excel could ensure a good future for his family.

(...)

Ruby Rose was getting ready for her fight, her uncle who had access to the information had told her when it would be her turn but did not reveal her opponent, it would be an interesting surprise apparently, she had finished changing to her combat clothes and the only thing left was to wait. "UAH! How exciting that uncle Qrow is finally here to see me in action! I must impress him and Director Ozpin!" By her way of thinking you could know that she was a sweet and energetic girl of 16 years who wished to impress those she respected, unfortunately this day the impression she would give would ruin a good boy.

"¡Ruby" She heard a loud scream and turned to the door of the room, her father appeared with his face full of sweat and it seemed he had been crying.

"Daddy what's going on?"

He was almost out of breath, it was hard to talk and Ruby had to wait a minute for him to say those terrible words." Your mother, she ... she died during her mission in Vacuo, she and her companions ended up in an ambush of the White Fang , a powerful demon was present, she sacrificed herself to save the others, Ruby ... my little ... I'm sorry." Taiyang's tears came out without stopping, but the troubling thing was that the little girl with silver eyes seemed frozen in time, without a trace of some emotion, her eyes were fixed on the air, it was as if her soul had left her body.

"Ruby my baby girl… if you want i can ask them to leave you out of the tournament, i'm sure they will understand the situation," but she opposed the idea, She activated her reliable scythe that was red like blood and said."No need, fight" seconds later her name was heard echoing through the place, they were calling her, it was her turn." I go ... I go ..." Taiyang came out behind, he was worried about her mental condition, he was afraid that she would get hurt in her fight.

(...)

"Well Well the idiot knight looks happy, Yang you should stop getting together with him, Arc's house is close to disappearing and it would be good if you do not give Rose's house a bad reputation." The blond couple lost their happy expressions after hearing that voice, the heiress of the Schnee house which incidentally was responsible for the pressure that Jaune's family received. Yang knew how uncomfortable his friend felt so she answered first "Stop saying stupid things Weiss, he is going to marry Pyrrha so there is no problem, the union of the two houses should suffice."

Weiss Schnee was a beautiful girl with white hair and porcelain skin, unfortunately her angelic appearance did not reflect her personality. "Oh please, do you think they would be saved by joining two miserable houses? You have said better jokes than that, Yang."She was staring at Jaune who was just trying to ignore her, "ignoring me will not do you any good Arc, you should know." He clenched his fists and breathed deeply.

"I know but i do not get tired of trying."Weiss was Jaune's friend in the past but as time went on, she became cold and abusive with him, her friendship ended and she became a problem, the Schnee family was the main responsible for the problems that the Arc and Nykos family suffered.

Weiss smiled pleasantly when listening to Jaune." You will have to try it better, of course, if you want the pressure your family receives to increase that is." Jaune almost explodes at that moment but before saying a word he heard his name, it was time to fight, Yang saw the opportunity for peace and continued.

"Now now it will be better if you go Jaune and Weiss, let's sit down, it will surely be a good show." The heiress Schnee was thinking the same thing."Certainly, i'm sure you'll entertain me well Jaune."

(...)

Jacques the big man behind the Schnee Trade Company and the person in charge of the house Schnee was sitting to the right of King Ozpin, talking about business, the director of Beacon however did not have much interest in that. "Come on Jacques you should concentrate more in the tournament, these young people represent the future of Vale," to the left of Ozpin was his personal bodyguard. "You got that right Oz, my niece will be next so I think we will see a good fight, taking into account who will be her opponent i think it will be interesting."

Qrow had in his hands a bottle of Vodka and a happy expression. "You should be more considerate of these children, old Schnee" the man in the white suit did not understand how Ozpin could keep someone like that close. "Well i guess i can relax a little" they heard the names of the next two fighters echoed across the arena, Ozpin smiled.

"It's time."

(...)

The two were in the big arena with their weapons ready to fight, people seemed excited, Ruby however still had an empty expression on her face, that worried the boy. "Are you okay?" Jaune considered her a friend, he knew her thanks to Yang but they ended up getting along well. Jaune knew immediately that something was wrong. she answered calmly, "yes, i'm fine."

Since he was not able to find the problem Jaune tried to be nice to her. " Then let's do the best we can." A smile so pure that it would please anyone, however it was not enough for Ruby, "weak, so weak" her eyes seemed to shine for a moment, Jaune could not hear well what she said. " Ruby?" he said her name with a worried tone but immediately.

 **Fight!**

The last thing his mind processed at that moment were Ruby's eyes shining for a second and then, "huh?" she disappeared from his sight and the next second he felt a huge pain. "What ... happened?" he ended up on the floor overlooking the sky, in a pool of blood, his brain did not process what happened but the rest of the public did. Ruby Rose was standing a few meters away with his bloodied scythe and a trail of petals near her, it was so fast that only the strong could realize what had happened. She had cut Jaune Arc in an instant, a cut that began at shoulder height and ended at his waist.

After a few seconds Ruby was announced the winner since Jaune was unconscious, the medical staff ran to save his life but." Did you see that? She won in one move, she is incredibly strong." What happened there was much to talk about. "Nah, that Arc is simply weak, that would not have happened to Pyrrha Nikos or Weiss Schnee."It was obvious that many would see this as proof that Jaune Arc was not really strong, the boy lost his reputation and his value, his loved ones were shocked by what happened, Jaune Arc has fallen into disgrace.

Unfortunately there were some who were happy for what happened to him, the worst had begun.

(...)

The first thing Jaune saw when he opened his eyes was a white ceiling, he sat down and looked around, he was in a room in one of Vale's hospitals . "What happened and why does my whole body hurts?" He touched his chest and felt the bandages he had. "Ruby ... she" it was hard to believe that her friend had done something so horrible, his body hurt like hell but still he made the effort to stand up.

"it will cost me to recover from this," and of course he was not referring to his body, the position of the Arc family at this time due to his humiliating defeat must be bad.

He stood next to the window to observe but someone entered his room, he immediately smiled. "Pyrrha you are here" contrary to him, Pyrrha's face seemed quite sad.

"You are finally awake." Jaune of course noticed that his beloved was not well but he let her speak first.

"I have to tell you something and... you will not like it."

That did not sound good, he tried to approach her but due to intense pain fell to the floor, Pyrrha helped him get up and in his bed. "Jaune i do not know how to tell you this, but the wedding ... it will not happen" he could not believe what he was hearing but it was reality, he spoke immediately. "Why?! I know i was defeated but i'm sure i can recover my reputation after a few months!"

Canceling the union of the Nykos and Arc families seemed somewhat hasty, unfortunately she destroyed all hope.

"Jaune you can not fight, not like us, no anymore..."

He was speechless, he did not understand what Pyrrha was referring to, she continued. "What Ruby did to you, she not only defeated you, she left you crippled, her attack was so excessive that it destroyed several of your aura channels and severely damaged some internal organs, it's a miracle that you're still alive, but we were informed that you will never have the ability to fight as before. Basically you will not have the level necessary to achieve something."

Jaune's expression was that of someone lost, someone finished. "But then..."

"The house of Nykos has decided that there is no longer any point to make the union, the house of Arc is on the edge, so i got another suitor, someone with a house able to support us and the only one who wanted to do it."

Being torn apart by the news he had to ask her. "With who?" It was something he had to listen to, however, he regretted asking.

"Cardin Winchester." Listening to that name made him want to throw up. "Are you serious?" He wanted this to be just a bad joke, he could not believe it, "Jaune." She looked sad but after a few minutes she put a serious and determined expression.

"You have lost your value, you are hurt and now, you will be weak all your life. I can not marry someone like that. I have to think about my family. I can not afford to marry a failure, it would be better if we did not talk anymore."

She did not give Jaune time to said something and left the room, the boy was destroyed, the tears came out of his eyes without stopping, each time he fell more to the bottom and he just needed a little more to get there.

Pyrrha walked a few meters away from the room and stopped, her hands trembled and so, she began to cry, of course she did not want this but had no choice, she had to act properly, for the sake of her family.

"What i feel Jaune ... i'm really sorry, i'm so sorry ... my love ... maybe in our next life we can be happy." Sadly the couple had fallen victim to a plan and now they could not be together anymore.

(...)

"Who would have guessed that little red would be responsible for achieving our goal so quickly." Cardin Winchester was in a library, sitting with his legs up on the table, in front of him. Weiss Schnee read a book while listening.

"Yes, she exceeded my expectations, it seemed that we lost time pressing the Nykos and Arc families just so Ruby could achieve the goal so easily."

The Winchester family was another family of great reputation and they had been allied with the Schnee family for some time. "I guess this ends our business ice queen." She smiled when she heard that.

"Certainly, i do not want to continue taking the risk of meeting in secret. It's over so now, out of my sight." Cardin put a smug smile on his face.

"Oh come on, do not be so cold with me, i love your company, thanks to you i got the girl i wanted and thanks to me ... you got to"

She closed her book suddenly, interrupting his words. "Do not say it, no need to mention it, i want to taste my reward more and i do not need you to ruin my mood, now leave before i think in destroying the Winchester family."

"Uh that's scary, you enjoy it then ice queen, believe me i'll enjoy quite a lot hahaha!" The boy left the library at last, she was alone and could not help but smile excited now that there was no one around.

"Finally, you are at my mercy Jaune, Cardin is trash but he is right about something, i am going to enjoy this." Jaune had no idea what awaited him.

(...)

"How was everything?" Sitting on her throne was the ruler of Vacuo Sienna Khan, an exotic but deadly beauty, the place was huge, in front of her there was enough space for a battalion, that's how big was her throne room, with a red carpet that went straight to her, besides having two personal guards by her side.

In front of the throne were three people, two on their knees demonstrating the corresponding respect for their ruler. The other however was standing because she was not a Faunus like all the others.

"Your majesty, the operation was a success. we recovered the summer maiden, or more specifically her powers after killing her, as instructed. Velvet was given the responsibility."

Adam Taurus who was still on his knees turned his head to his side to see the beautiful rabbit-eared girl next to him, she continued the report. "The ambush to those Vale warriors went well, as you predicted, Summer Rose perfectly fulfilled her heroine role, sacrificing herself to save the others. It was worth all the time we were spreading rumors that the fall maiden was here in Vacuo."

Sienna did not seem very surprised, the result was obvious after all.

"Naturally, you need a maiden to capture another, at least that's the safest case, the maidens are a force of nature and one that has been alive for a long time will be even harder to stop, fortunately Summer Rose did not have so many years with her powers. She was not a perfect maiden yet, otherwise things might have complicated a bit, in any case i suppose i should thank you for your participation. Representative of the demons Gretchen Rainart."

The other person in front of the ruler was a girl, she had a young appearance, as if she were in her 18s, green hair that reached her waist, emerald eyes, light skin, a dark green dress but a strange silver necklace with embedded green stones. Gretchen had a revealing neckline and the sleeves covered her hands completely.

"It was a pleasure to help Lady Sienna. The demons and Faunus must stay united after all, also with our own maiden. the power of Vacuo has increased."

"Oh i almost forgot." Suddenly the right arm of the demonic girl began to deform and split into three brown tentacles, at their ends they had an appearance similar to that of a rafflesia full of sharp teeth, Adam and Velvet were surprised as the tentacles extended towards Sienna. She stood up with intentions to defend herself but the tentacles ignored her and went straight to her bodyguards, destroying them and devouring them.

"You should be more careful Lady Sienna, those two were humans in disguise, thank goodness i was here or who knows what they would have done."

Sienna seemed nervous but recovered quickly from the impact. "Cough, thank you Gretchen."

Adam got up furious and turned to talk to the other soldiers further back. "Hey, if something like that happens again i'll make sure you pay for it! Clean up this disaster and those with good smell try to detect if we have more human infiltrators!"

Velvet was still on her knees but sweating cold all over her body, the show that Gretchen showed was enough to cause nightmares, but she was a strong girl so she appeared calm and serene although deep down she felt terrified by the demon at her side. Sienna took her out of her bad thoughts.

"Velvet, you are free from all White Fang work, i need you to concentrate on mastering your powers so from now on you will train with me every day. You must become a maiden capable of taking us to glory."

The demon girl's arm returned to normal but her smiling face never disappeared. "Our goal is the four maidens, we already have one so we're fine for now. Winter is in Atlas and as far as i know. Spring is somewhere in Mistral, that's what my kind has been able to collect. Fall is missing, but it's not important to find her." Adam interrupted her with a question. "Why is not necessary? The more power we have the better, right?"

Gretchen smiled when she heard him speak and looked directly at the queen of Vacuo. "Did not you tell them why we need the maidens, eh?" Sienna just sighed and settled better on her throne.

"I did not see it necessary, if you want you can tell them." Velvet and Adam seemed impatient to know the reasons for so much work, the beautiful demon began to speak.

"I imagine you know about the fall of the old Demon Lord Salem and her four generals, right?"

The two Faunus moved their heads affirmatively and she continued."Demon Lord Salem was seemingly destroyed or so it is said, but his four generals were not destroyed, although they were defeated by Ozpin and his companions. They were sealed where the respective academies of war are now; Beacon, Haven and Atlas and also where Ozpin Castle is now, the seal was made by the witch Glynda, using the force of nature itself to enhance the seal, for that reason the only thing that can free the generals is the power of nature."

Adam understood at once.

"The maidens are the key."Gretchen smiled as if she were a proud teacher."Exactly, Scorpion King Tyrian in Haven, Dark Magician Arthur in Atlas, Bitch Queen Cinder in Beacon."

Velvet looked at her with some curiosity and asked."Bitch?" The demon just let out an irritated sigh.

"Sorry, but that's the name i think fits the best."

Apparently this Cinder was not to Gretchen's liking."Okay, Phoenix Queen Cinder whatever." The fact of seeing her act like that gave Velvet a little more confidence, maybe the woman before her was not a simple monster.

"And finally my older brother. Werewolf Emperor Hazel in the castle of Ozpin."Sienna was surprised by that, although of course she was not the only one, she was the one who spoke first."You are a Werewolf?" The girl with green hair however denied it.

"Nope, the truth is that he was turned into a werewolf by someone else. I became a demon by other means but we were both humans."That surprised Velvet, if humans can be turn into demons then.

"Yes, the Faunus can also become demons if they wish, in fact it is much easier for you who already have our blood. I could even help you if you wish."

The boy with horns and mask simply refused to take that offer."I pass, we are not demons. We are Faunus and we are proud of that. We are allies but we will not agree to reach that point, the difference we have makes us who we are, maybe in the future our opinion may be different but now is not the time."

Sienna seemed pleased with the words of the boy."I could not agree more, thanks for the offer Gretchen but it is better to keep things as they are, at least until our business is finished, there are things with more priority."

Hazel's sister started to laugh loudly for a few seconds. "Hahahaha! Ah forgive me!"She took some air and continued."I guess i got carried away, it's just that if you became demons this would be much easier but fine. I respect that pride you Faunus have. You're right Sienna, our priority right now is to capture the missing maidens and free the generals, as i said before Fall is not that important. I'm sure many of my kind do not want to see that bitch back."

The fact that she talked like this told Velvet and the others that General Cinder was not someone you wanted to have near. Sienna decided to talk about the next step. "While i help Velvet with her training, Adam you and the Albain brothers will go to our secret headquarters in Mistral, begin the search of the Spring maiden. You must get her as soon as possible, the kingdoms also seek her and now that Summer Rose is dead and we have her powers in our possession, they will try to get advantage."

"As you wish, your majesty." Adam bowed respectfully and then left the throne room, with this Sienna spoke to Gretchen."Will you take care of the other matter?" The demon smiled happily and said."Yes, with Summer Rose dead the kingdoms will be on high guard. I will make sure to distract them enough, the White Fang will have no problem with the search of the maidens, many of the demons are quite excited to finally get into action, honestly i am the same, who knows, maybe we have luck and a new Demon Lord may be born, now that would be interesting."

(...)

"What is the meaning of this?" It had been a week since Pyrrha told him about the cancellation of the wedding, he was in the hospital all this time and sadly nobody came to visit him in all that time, until now of course, however the visit he received did not turn out to be anything nice."It's just as i said, your family agreed to sell you to the Schnee house, after all only our support is able to save them."Weiss Schnee smiled triumphantly at the poor boy."Now you are a possession, mine of course."

"It must be a joke ..." His parents, it was hard to believe that they had allowed this but with so many bad things that happened to him lately, it was nothing new."Oh Jaune the only joke here is you, weak and fragile. You have nothing, your family, your beautiful Pyrrha and even your friends have abandoned you, but do not worry. I am an excellent owner, while you behave like a good pet you will receive a good treatment."At the moment she finished speaking, she received a very strong slap. Jaune was furious but quickly regretted having done that.

"What a shame, i suppose you're going to need a lot of discipline." A black glyph appeared under his feet, he was immediately forced to knee."You know, this fits you, bowed before me, a Knight bowed to his queen. Ah just how it has to be."

Jaune could not understand, why Weiss had reached this point."What did i do to you? We were friends before but suddenly you changed the way you treated me, humiliating me when you could, despising and insulting me at every moment. Do you really hate me so much?"

Weiss sighed tiredly, but decided to answer him."You are quite dense, idiot knight." The next thing she did was grab Jaune's head, he was slow to process what was happening, his enemy was kissing him so obscenely that he could only think that this was a nightmare or maybe a pleasant dream. However dreaming about Weiss who has mistreated him so much would be something worthy of a masochist. After a few seconds the girl released him to take a breath. Her expression was happy and cheerful."I've been wanting that for so long."

"Seriously?" Jaune still did not believe it but since he still did not wake up. He assumed that this was not a dream.

Weiss savored the moment in an exaggerated way."You see Jaune. Before i was naive, i was stupid and did not understand the things that are necessary to get what you want. I could not stand it, we were so happy together until the Nykos family arrived. You left me aside for Pyrrha, even if you kept treating me well, you did not give me the attention that i deserved, what i deserved, all for that bitch."

"Weiss you ..."she ignored him and kept talking."You were always so naive, so weak of heart and now, your body is weak, at the beginning i thought about setting aside my feelings for you, accepting things and trying to move on but i realized who i am. I belong to the Schnee house, we take what we want when we want. it's our right as superiors, it was easy enough, from the beginning i knew that Winchester dog was obsessed with Pyrrha, i made sure to get the support of his family just to be on the safe side, the Nykos house was easy to crush, but the Arcs were not weaklings, taking your family where they are now was difficult, i must admit that."

Jaune listened without being able to move, still under the pressure of the gravity glyph." If it were not for Ruby, maybe we would not be having this conversation, when i heard that you would marry, i knew that the political and economic pressure we were causing on your families would not be as effective. I even thought in taking more drastic measures but i heard some information about Ruby, being a Schnee it was not difficult to manipulate the fights. I made sure that Ruby was your opponent and in the end, she ended up exceeding my expectations." When she finished talking she suddenly started to laugh a little, as if she remembered a good joke.

Jaune was furious, he asked in a strong tone."What amuses you so much?" Weiss seemed to enjoy that reaction."Since you want to know so badly i'll tell you, you see Jaune, the funny thing is the fact that Ruby's original opponent was the future husband of your beloved Pyrrha. Cardin Winchester, if it were not for me he would be in the situation where you are now. it's so funny, right?" Some tears started to come out of his eyes, tears of anger and helplessness.

"Aww do not cry, i do not like Cardin but the fact that Pyrrha will now be with him. It's so fun that i can stand the existence of that trash, and with that you have received your punishment my knight. If you had not gone after Pyrrha like a little puppy, you and i would have been a respected couple, now you will only be my pretty and adorable pet, fufufu,hahah."

Each time Weiss's laughter increased."HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Something normal given that she had finally got what she wanted, however her moment of glory distracted her from what happened to Jaune, his body began to emanate a large amount of aura, covering him and glowing brightly.

"I will never forgive you, Weiss!"She could not react in time, Jaune overcame the pressure that oppressed him and punched Weiss down, if it were not for her aura. The girl might have lost her teeth due to such a blow, Jaune however, did not touch her again, no matter how attractive sounds the idea of Weiss getting what she deserves. He had to escape, being sold to the Schnee house, he no longer had rights and could not stay in Vale,no way would he be his whole life a slave.

"Lady Weiss!" Her bodyguards entered and saw Weiss on the floor, Jaune did not think twice, he made a jump through the window, fortunately they were on the ground floor or he could not have done that.

"Stupid fools, call the others, warn the authorities too. A slave who tries to escape automatically becomes a criminal, make sure everyone in Vale is alert!" Her bodyguards left as fast as they could, Weiss caressed her face and a dangerous expression was all she showed."I will not let you escape Jaune, not after all the work that took me to get to this point. I will catch you and make sure you do not think about fleeing anymore, i assure you that."

Adrenaline had invaded his entire body."How did i do that? I thought my aura was almost destroyed because of Ruby" what happened in the hospital, it was a strange sensation. It was as if suddenly his aura multiplied massively.

"I do not know exactly what it is about but i better take advantage of the chance".After all he was not in the condition of running a marathon, his best option was to take advantage of this miracle increase in his aura. Jaune had not realized that he had awakened his semblance.

"Most likely Vale's security is looking for me, to escape having the status of a slave. I am considered a criminal now, i need to leave this kingdom ASAP but in my condition i will not get very far."The boy luckily was always a erudite, wise in geography at least."The closest border is the worst but i think I'll have to take the risk."

Vacuo was the only available option. Jaune knew that it was not going to take much to get caught, he had to move without stopping, fortunately all this happened during the night. The streets of Vale were not so crowded, but even a boy in hospital clothes running at full speed would attract attention.

"I can not believe that all this happened." Worst of all, the person responsible was the girl he considered a friend."Ruby Rose ... I will not forgive you for this, whatever happens i will make sure you pay." The boy was alone, he could not count on anyone.

"For one defeat i have been condemned, something is wrong with humanity, something is really wrong. I was defeated, destroyed, the girl i loved broke my heart and a girl i hate wants me as a pet, the same girl who my parents sold me to save themselves."

With the events that had taken place, he began to realize how unpleasant humanity was.

After a while he was in a forest, at last the border was close but."There he is, Jaune Arc stop!" He could hear screams from behind, they had already reached him.

"Damn, just a little more!"As if his body reacted to his desperation, he again began to emanate that bright aura, he did not even realize it but his speed increased, however he stopped abruptly due to a big obstacle.

"Oh no, how could i forget." A river with water as dark as night was on his way. "The black river, you need a bridge to cross it." The reason why he did not try to jump was."All those who try to jump are attracted to the river, as if absorbed, no human can jump this river, only a magician or someone who can create an improvised bridge can cross this."

The black river was a kind of natural barrier that surrounded Vacuo. Its water was so dark because it was full of demonic energy, any human who fell ran the risk of dying because of the incredible amount of energy that the river had, in the case of not dying, the other alternative was to become a demon.

"You have nowhere to go Arc!" From the forest came his persecutors, members of Vale's security.

"Under the command of Lady Schnee we have to capture you for trying to escape. You will be returned to her and to prevent you from trying again, a crest of slavery will be put on you by one of our magicians!"The crest of slavery was something that literally tied the slave to his master, prevents them from escaping or stand against the master, any negative act is rewarded with immense pain, the crest played with the nerves of the body as punishment.

Jaune took steps backwards until he reached the shore."To be a slave or to die eh, i think i know which one to choose."Without hesitation, he throw himself to the dark waters."Do not do it!" The guards could not stop him, even some felt pity.

"Poor boy, to die so young is something terrible, come on we must inform his destiny to Lady Schnee." The idea of telling Weiss was scary, one of the guards shouted." I will not be the one to tell her!"

(...)

Leonardo Lionheart was in his office drinking some tea, his expression however, revealed the fear he felt at the moment. He had a terrifying visitor.

"Dear Leo, the White Fang will be doing some operations here at Mistral, make sure they do not have much opposition. Understood?"

The demon Gretchen was sitting in front of Haven's director."Fine, i'll try to get it done."

Immediately a tentacle came out of Gretchen's left shoulder and began to strangle Leo.

"You must not try, you must do it. Dear Leo we are very close to fulfilling our goal and i can not allow your cowardice to ruin it, so i will repeat again. Understood?"

After seeing him suffer for a few seconds Gretchen released him and awaited his answer. Leonardo who was so afraid said."I understand, i understand! Please do not hurt me. I will!" The demon girl just smiled happy."Excellent, there are more things i need, the Vytal tournament is only a year away and this time it will be held in Beacon. I have some students very excited to participate, it will not be a problem right?"

It was obvious what she wanted, something very bad would happen if there were demons in the Vytal tournament but Leonardo with so much fear in him could not do anything about it." No, there is no problem. Once you tell me how many will be, i can do the necessary paperwork."

For cowardice he was betraying humanity, just to save himself, another reason why Gretchen considered humans pathetic beings."And finally, i need a letter of recommendation. I want to become a teacher and Beacon looks like the best place to teach fufufu. I'm counting on you dear Leo, do not disappoint me."

(...)

Jaune Arc thought he was already on the other side, he felt like he was in a different world.

But ... the boy was not dead ... he had just fallen ... to the lowest ... to the darkest place of all and there was someone waiting for him.

"It's the first time that someone who falls into the river has so much negativity, it was enough to wake me up from my slumber."Jaune seemed to be floating in a gigantic void, everything was an infinite darkness."Where am i?"For some strange reason he was calm, the place was so quiet, his only company was the voice of a woman.

"Little boy, you are on the border that separates reality from the world of demons. That is the black river, i've been here sleeping for a while, recovering from my last fight and you got here to wake me up with that gigantic negativity."

"Sorry, let's just say that i lost hope in humanity or… Maybe it is the opposite. Humanity lost hope in me." The boy became melancholic but the mysterious woman simply told him."Do not worry, in fact you ended up helping me a lot when you arrived here. I already feel considerably better and about your case. I hope it does not bother you but i have read your thoughts, boy you no longer have to feel more like a failure, as thanks for coming here carrying that powerful negativity, i will heal your body and it will be even better."

"Even better? What do you mean?" The mysterious voice began to laugh softly, it was a warm and pleasant laugh."Little boy, you have realized that humanity is a terrible existence. Why not turn into something else? You want revenge, right? Against those humans that in one day ruined your life, you lost the opportunity to have a happy future because of their selfishness and cruelty. I can understand that emotion. I hate humans just the same, but you, you are different, now you know how humanity really is. You finally realized and that is the only thing that matters."

"I ... I ... "His tranquility disappeared due to the negative memories that began to invade his mind."I want them to pay. I want them to feel what i felt but most of all. I want Ruby Rose to suffer the most. I will not be satisfied until i fulfill that."

As if it were a proud mother, the mysterious voice answered."Well said, then i think it's enough rest. I'm not healthy yet but it's time to leave, and you will come with me, just focus on your goal and i will make you strong. I will make you someone that humanity must fear. Demon Lord Salem promises you that."

And that's how a new Demon Lord was born, this was the story of a boy who lost his future as a hero of humanity due to a girl with silver eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, finally i was able to finish the chapter, thanks to those who left me a review. I tried to take into account what you told me.

And for some reason i was not able to answer one so i am saying this here. This fic is not based on something specific. It is more like the result of reading several similar things. As for the uptade Schedule. It will be on Sundays. Although if I have time I will publish a chapter in the middle of the week.

oh i forgot to say this in the prologue:

Disclaimer: Rwby does not belong to me, yada yada. Only the OCs are mine.

and with that out the way, lets get in!

 **Chapter 1: Demon World**

Jaune began to open his eyes slowly, his head hurting as if he had been partying the previous day. "Did you sleep well. Jauney Boy?" Hearing that female voice, he got up as fast as he could and looked in front of him."Coco? Coco Adel?"In front of him was someone who was supposed to be dead. "Oh come on, it looks like you saw a ghost." The girl still was dressed like a queen of fashion. She was an exemplary fighter who always looked good, her emblematic black glasses and her charismatic smile were still present.

She was his superior at Beacon Academy and was also a friend but. "I do not understand, i thought you died on that mission a year ago. Cardin said that to everyone."Immediately Coco's expression became furious. "So that's what that damn bastard said, things were very different Jaune, you see. I was given the responsibility of escorting a group of newbies including Cardin and some of his friends to exterminate some demonic beasts that were lurking around the border of Vale."

At the end of the first year in the academy the rookies had to overcome a mission of that style."We met those beasts but things did not go well, they were too strong for me and the others. They looked like mutant Rafflesias with sharp teeth, it was extremely traumatic but that was not the worst." Jaune listened attentively to the her tale.

"When we were surrounded, a woman appeared suddenly in front of us, the beasts seemed to obey her because they did not attack us in her presence. She had a green dress and hair of the same color, she also had a strange necklace. What happened next was the worst." While recounting her story Coco relived the event in her mind.

 **Flashback**

"Nice day to you, young ones. I usually do not have time to do this kind of thing but i have an important issue near here and i decided to take the opportunity to find a new guinea pig." The woman in Coco's memory was the very same Gretchen Rainart. The representative of the devils who detest humanity. "However. I only see a single promising figure present, what a pity but wait. Let's make it fun. I propose a deal, if you give me the girl in your group. I'll let you all go. Sounds good?"

Coco however was naive, she believed for a moment that they would not be able to do something like that, of course she made a mistake. She instantly felt a strong impact on her head that knocked her down. "I can not die here, if you want to stay alive you will accept the deal!" The first attacker was Cardin Winchester who had hit her with his war club, immediately the other students did the same, mainly hurting her in her legs and arms so she could not get up.

While everything was happening the only thing she could see was the smiling face of the demon woman that caused all this. However her hatred was not directed at her, not at all. Rather she was more furious with the cowards who were sacrificing her to save themselves, especially Cardin Winchester. "Now now. I think it was enough guys. I do not want her dead." Hearing the devil's words they stopped hurting Coco. "Can we go now?"Gretchen smiled at the words of Cardin. "Of course, you are free to leave. It is convenient to have humans like you alive."

But there was someone who did not go. Who did not leave Coco like the others and incredibly she was surprised to see who it was. He was one of Cardin's friends, Dove or something like that. Gretchen nevertheless saw this coming, after all he was the only one who did not hurt Coco. The other guys did not notice because they were so scared, nor did they notice that Dove had been left behind."Boy. Do you know that staying here will cause your death, right?" He nonetheless had a firm expression. "I know but. I'm not that kind of person. I admit I'm a bit abusive and I like to mess around but I'm not able to get that far, after all the reason why i went to Beacon was to be a hero."

"Hahahah, i like that. That mentality and that determination makes you an exemplary human! "Gretchen saw the boy as a delicious piece of meat, this would not end well for him.

He ignored the devil and picked Coco up, carrying her in his arms as if she were a princess. "You're an idiot ...You should have left with Cardin..." The poor girl was already at the edge of the abyss, she only managed to say those words. Her eyes closed and that was the last thing Coco Adel could remember.

 **FlashBack End**

"Damn it Cardin." Jaune was as furious as she was, the worst of all is that this was the man who would marry Pyrrha. He could not stand it a bit. "The most likely thing is that Dove tried to flee with me but he let my body fall into the black river. I hope he managed to save himself but it is unlikely."That, however, was something that surprised Jaune a lot. "Dove huh, for me he was another idiot like Cardin. He ended up being a hero after all."However that only shows that the majority of humanity is cruel and selfish. Thanks to people like Cardin Winchester many innocent with a brilliant destiny ended up dying like Coco and Dove.

"In any case, when i fell into the black river i was already dead due to blood loss but the amount of demonic energy that entered my body brought my soul back. However it is not the same anymore" That only meant one thing, Jaune understood that perfectly. "You are a demon" That was the reality of Coco Adel at this time but he was the same."I suppose that is also my case. I also fell into the black river." Proof of that, his blue eyes were now red as blood.

"You're not one yet, but you're on the right path."He remembered that voice. it was the voice of his savior."Salem is that you?" Beside him was a small Grimm weasel. "Yes, this is the form i can take for the moment. I am still quite weak but with your help i will improve even more."

This time Coco spoke with a more cheerful tone." You see Jaune, after falling into the river and resurrecting. I ended up with Lady Salem just like you." The little Grimm confirmed it. "Coco's body had a lot of negativity but not enough to wake me up. However it was enough to acknowledge her. Unconsciously i kept her with me. Forming a connection, then you arrived and woke me up. I have transmitted to Coco your current situation boy."

"From what i see, you did go through a lot of shit. Pyrrha marrying Cardin? Now thats fuck up, although i did not expect Weiss to be that way and Ruby...If i had not seen your memories through Lady Salem it would have been hard for me to believe she was capable of doing something like that."Jaune was sad, he remembered everything that happened but in the end his anger was greater than his sadness."I did not believe it either Coco, but what do you plan to do? If Salem showed you everything that happened to me, you should know what i want."

"Revenge, right? Well is the same thing that i have in mind. I want Winchester dead or better yet, that he suffers a lot first and then dies. I still remember the pain i felt while they were hurting me, it is a very fresh memory Jaune. Now I did not have a goal as big as making all humanity suffer, but after seeing your memories i can understand that Cardin is not the only one who deserves to suffer, although i think there are humans who deserve to be saved."

Jaune smiled because he totally agreed, at least 5% of humanity was not lost. The little weasel had the right answer to his predicament. "Those that you consider valuable or deserving of an opportunity…We could turn them into demons, after all for the goal we have in mind. We will need all the help possible." Jaune found the situation quite ironic, he who wished to become the hero of humanity in the past days was now here, talking to the old Demon Lord, Salem. Maybe if it had not been for Ruby, he would still be on the path of the hero.

After talking so much the fallen hero realized that they were in a forest but the moon was red and he felt the atmosphere somewhat strange. "What is this place?" Coco was the one who answered his question. "This. Jauney boy is the one and only, the legendary Demon World."That explained the strange feeling he felt, Salem realized what Jaune thought."This place is full of demonic energy. Your body is just getting used to it, soon you will stop feeling weird."

"With the information segment out of the way. Let's move on to something more exciting, Jauney boy. Let's test the strength of your body after the modifications that Lady Salem made." Coco began to crack her knuckles, she seemed happy to fight. Most likely she wanted to release some of her contained anger and Jaune was the only available victim, unfortunately for the boy. Little Salem agreed. "Good idea, it is necessary to see if your body is in good condition."Jaune nevertheless thought about the best possible excuse. "I do not have my weapon with me. I can not fight effectively without it."

Coco however did not accept that. "What the hell are you talking about? You have an excellent weapon by your side."Jaune turned to his right, there was a shield and a sword together on the ground, however they were black with white segments that looked like bones."This looks like" Salem completed what he was thinking. "Crocea Mors, yes. I create these using the model that was in your mind, but there is something extra. If put together the two will become a big sword that will give you more attack power, try it."

Jaune put the sword on the shield and they merged into a large white sword with sharp edges and one eye of Grimm in the middle, it was obvious what the weapon was made of. "Grimm huh. I guess it's an appropriate weapon for someone like me." After all he was no longer a hero deserving of a bright sword, a frightening weapon like this was more than appropriate for him. "All right, come here Jauney Boy." Coco started calling him with an excited smile.

"Alright, here I go!" Jaune took his great grimm sword and ran, he moved his sword diagonally towards Coco. She simply leaned a little to the left and dodged the attack in a simple way. Jaune tried to do the same but she avoid it again."Man you are slow as fuck. I think you still do not have what it takes to use that weapon against agile opponents, maybe you should use the form you're used to."

Jaune however got angry. "How do I do that?! Besides. I'm sure you're faster than before! "The little Grimm weasel let out a sigh."You just have to think, transmitting what you want to the weapon will make it adapt to you, for now. It can only take two forms but as you grow in strength your weapon will do the same and it will be able to take various forms." In short, it was a weapon that can be converted into what the user wants.

"Oh, that sounds cool. In any case I think I'll use Crocea Mors' form." But before doing so, Coco stopped him. "Wait Jaune. I think we should prove how much damage your big sword can do to an opponent, lets see... I will not dodge this time. Come with all the strength you have. "Coco extended her arms as if waiting for a hug. Jaune seemed to hesitate a little so she reassured him."Do not worry, you will not kill me. Trust me Jaune and come with everything you got, imagine that i am someone you hate."

The blond did not have to think much, the image of Ruby Rose came to his mind, he took with incredible strength his great sword and attacked Coco, his body was wrapped in a brilliant white aura. He had not noticed but Salem and Coco saw it clearly, his sword made a horizontal cut on Coco. "Whoops, I did not expect this result." With a strange reaction to her condition, Coco Adel had been cut in half. The cut had been so strong that it completely pierced her aura and divided her body, separating her waist and legs away from her upper part.

Jaune of course was terrified by what he did. "Holy Shit, what have I done?! Coco! "But unlike him, Salem simply observed the situation like a little test. "Chill out Jaune, I'm fine." Coco Adel did not seem worried, in fact her expression was that of someone who simply spilled coffee by accident, she did not seem scared in the least. "How are you still alive?" It did not make sense that Coco kept talking like that because she did not have half her body. Besides there was not much blood on the ground, something very weird.

"You know I'm not human anymore. Right? Well, the truth is that since i was already dead when falling into the black river, i became an appropriate demon. I am a Zombie. "Immediately from her waist came dark tentacles that began to connect her two parts, in the end she was good as new."Lady Salem gave me a little of her power to not be so vulnerable, demons like me do not have good regeneration and our aura is 80% weaker. Because of that you were able to cut me that easy, luckily my weaknesses are compensated for by my incredible strength and agility since i do not have the natural limiter that humans have to protect their body, in any case. Your attack was quite strong. I think that someone with normal aura would have been hurt."

Jaune however was on his knees, breathing hard as if he had run a marathon. "I think it was too much anyway, it left me somewhat tired. I do not understand. I'm usually not capable of such strength, is it the power of this weapon that you gave me Salem? "The little Grimm weasel began to laugh softly."One part, but the rest is all you, you have not realized that you have been using your semblance during that attack" Jaune seemed surprised, he did not understand the situation well."As far as i know, i have not yet awakened my semblance or i would know it, right?

Coco began to laugh out loud. "Typical of you being so dense, although i guess it's hard to realize even for someone normal. For what i could see your aura was amplified during that attack, boosting your strength in an incredible way. As far as i know, that is not something everyone can do, the only possible explanation is that it is your Semblance. I'm right Lady Salem? "Coco looked directly at the little Grimm and she answered. "Yes. I'm almost sure you're right, your semblance for what i get allows you to amplify your aura. It's still necessary to prove if you can also amplify the aura of others. That would make it an extremely useful semblance."

"Amplification of aura ... sounds pretty cool."Jaune felt great just thinking about what that would allow. "I'm going to need help to master this, after all i do not even realize i'm using it." Salem seemed pleased with his desire to improve but at the moment they did not have time to train. "All in time Jaune. I promise to help you master your semblance as soon as possible but first. We have more important issues to attend to, there is a reason why i brought both of you to the Demon World."

Coco did not seem surprised, she took off her black glasses and asked with a serious expression. "What is the plan?" Salem began to shine, it was like a lamp that emanated darkness. "While i absorb the demonic energy of the surroundings i will tell you, first we need to get followers, even with the power i have. We will need help. We must get followers for our cause, it's been a long time since i was defeated by Ozpin, many demons must have forgotten me and those who remember me must be a few, and i'm sure there are many who do not want my return. Luckily we're near the territory of a clan that was loyal to me. I think we can get their help. And we must recover an important treasure that will allow me to restore a large part of my power."

The two listened attentively to the adorable weasel of evil. "Another important thing, there is someone special that we should find here in the demon world. A girl that will be very useful for our cause. During the time i was asleep i could feel every human falling into the black river but only three have caused me to react in some way, you two and that girl. You see…She was the first to fall that took my interest, but at that time i was much weaker to do something, i was not able to wake up. Luckily i put a mark unconsciously, even asleep i can recognize people of great value. That girl for what i could feel was fleeing, thanks to my mark i know where she is, fortunately she did not realize that i marked her."

"I know you want revenge young ones, but to achieve that wish. Certain steps must be carried out first, once we get everything we need. We will be able to bend humanity to our will, the fun is about to begin."

(…)

"Ohoho! My favorite lesbian is here. If you play your cards right Neo may give you a chance, as far as i know she is in both teams." The most elegant and charismatic criminal mind you could meet, the famous Roman Torchwick was enjoying a glass of wine while watching her guest. The young representative of the White Fang in Vale, Ilia Amitola. They were in a large warehouse full of huge containers, it was obvious that the merchandise inside was not obtained by legal means. "Roman, please stop embarrassing me like that."

The criminal with style could not help it. "Sorry Ilia but you made this to easy for me, stop turning your cheeks red every time i mention Neo and maybe i'll stop bothering you." The poor Faunus could only sigh tired. "Anyway...I am here for the weekly report. Do you have the corresponding quota?" Roman took some papers from a nearby table and handed them to the Faunus. "Check yourself, all the Lien and Dust that was asked is in the containers, there are some extra things courtesy of yours truly. Plus Vale is in a state of panic due to the uncontrollable wave of crime. Just as i was asked to do."

The criminal seemed to boast about his achievements in his report to Ilia. Roman was sometimes annoying but Ilia had to admit that he was someone important to fulfill the goal of the White Fang. "Excellent, continue like this and soon we will finish our business, your payment was deposited to your account as always. I also have something important to ask you."Roman however could not help making a joke about it."If it's about Neo i'm not going to help you. I do not like to get involved in the romantic life of others, thank you very much."

"Dick."Ilia's mad expression was enough to brighten Roman's day. "Sorry. I could not help it, tell me what my best client needs."When Ilia was about to speak, the two were interrupted by a group of men who entered the store, dressed in black suits, hats and red sunglasses. They were the criminals at the service of Roman. "Oh, so you are back. How did it go?" One of the men approached Roman and gave him his report. "Boss, as always we got a good amount of Dust and Lien, in addition i killed the guy in charge of the store that we hit, he was an old man so it will serve to give a greater message. With that the people of Vale will fear us even more."

"I see. So you killed a poor old man hahah."Because of the cheerful tone Roman had, no one expected the following. With his cane in hand he struck the killer in front of him, knocking him down. "You are a complete imbecile! Do you have any idea what you've done?! "Roman continually hit the guy on the ground without any sign of stopping."We are thieves, we are the knights of the criminal world. We are not murderers, to take a life that way makes us demons, make us animals!" Immediately he turned to see Ilia with a sincere expression."No offense."She of course had no problem."Do not worry."

The man who received the beating tried to calm Roman down. "But boss i thought that by giving a message things would be easier for us!" His words did not work a bit. "Stupid, humans are cowards by nature. They stay away from danger if they can. By continuing with the status quo we have them where we want them, killing people may scare them more but it can also generate another response. It can enrage them, an animal shows its fangs when cornered, killing someone can end up complicating everything. Security could increase and everything we have here can be ruined, all for your complete stupidity. You fucking idiot!

The poor idiot's aura was already gone. His body was badly hurt by the beating he received but Roman did not think to stop with that alone, he pointed with the end of his cane to the man's head on the ground, seeing him with a look full of contempt. "You should have followed the rules. I told everyone very clearly not to kill unless it was necessary. I do not like killing and you go and do that shit."

"If you do not like to kill do not point that gun at me!" Roman could not help sighing, the guy just was not smart."Did you not hear me? I said that i do not like killing, not unless it is necessary. Killing you at this moment is very necessary." Without saying another word the poor criminal's head exploded, with that he turned to see the rest of his subordinates. "I hope you understand the message, the rules must be followed if we want to continue making money without problems. If I tell you to do something you do it as i ask, without questions and without thinking about things that do not concern you, understood?

The frightened criminals simply responded with a great yes. "Good, now clean up this mess and rest, tomorrow i will demand more effort." The subordinates withdrew and Roman let out a big sigh when he saw them leave, turning to see Ilia with a tense expression. "Sorry about that. I did not plan on showing you such a low class demonstration, but sometimes you have to do nasty things. It's part of the job." Ilia looked at him with some respect, she understood. To achieve important goals sometimes you had to get your hands dirty even if you did not want to, that was the reality of this world. "Now, you had something to ask me. Right?

"Ah yes. An important associate will come to Vale, let's say it will be a new client but you should treat her with respect or she will kill you. "The serious tone in which Ilia spoke could only mean one thing." It is a demon?" The girl confirmed it. "Yes, she is a disturbing woman but i think you can survive. I know she will arrive in Vale in a few weeks, she plans to settle here, more exactly in Beacon Academy but she plans to carry out certain operations, nothing like the simple robberies that i have asked you to do."

Roman was thinking about what that meant but decided not to worry too much. "If i get paid i think i can do the necessary stuff, thank you for the warning. I will try to be careful. I do not usually deal with demons except Neo but she is a special case. We have been friends for a long time after all."

"One last thing Roman. You must have already heard about the death of Summer Rose. Right? "The criminal placed a fake expression of sadness for a second and then smiled. "Ah yes. Little White bit the dust thanks to the White Fang. The news quickly spread through the kingdom, after all she was the Summer Maiden. I owe them a big thank you, she was one of my main problems here in Vale." Ilia was glad to know that she would not have to explain the situation to much. "Our goal is the rest of the maidens. I need you to collect information of Winter Schnee, we are looking for the missing Spring and Fall but in the meantime we plan an incursion into the kingdom of Atlas. We must get the Winter maiden."

"Information about Winter Schnee. I guess you want to know something that will help you catch her... Huh. I think i can get something, a good friend of mine is in the information business. I think he can get what you need, although i warn you. That information will be quite expensive."Ilia rolled her eyes in an irritated way."Money is not a problem, your client is practically the entire Kingdom of Vacuo. Get what i ask and you will receive a good payment."

"You know, i probably should not be helping your kingdom. I'm a human after all but damn, this is big money we are talking about. I just can not resist, as long as i do not have to take many lives personally. I do not have problems in helping your cause a little. "Roman enjoyed the money a lot, besides the fame he had for being such a remarkable criminal."To bad summer, i would have liked to have one last dance before your death. I suppose a new hero will appear to replace you, that will be annoying."

(…)

"You stupid girl!" Weiss received a strong slap, her father was furious. They were both in Jacques' private office. "After everything i did to make the Arc family sink and get the boy, you let him run and die in vain!" Weiss was calm despite her father's reaction. "Do not worry father. I'm sure Jaune is still alive, my knight is not that weak." Jacques however did not find that comforting. "If he's still alive, he must be a demon by now. Damn it Weiss! You should have keep the boy and get as many children as you could! The men of the Arc family have a reputation for generating children with large amounts of aura. I hoped that by having Jaune the strength of the Schnee family would have get so much better in the future, now we have lost that chance!"

"Calm down father, it's not common but there is a 1% chance that Jaune is alive and still human. You know there are reports of that kind of cases, although they are not very common. I have read books on the subject. I trust in Jaune. I know that he is not so weak as to become a demon completely, if we're lucky he'll just be a little bit corrupted, purifying him with Winter's powers should not be difficult."

"I really hope you're right. The Schnee family must remain the best and with Jaune Arc as the donor, the future of this family will be brilliant. I will give you access to the necessary funds, make sure you do everything possible to find the boy and bring him back, the Schnee family must have him." Weiss could not be happier. "It will be done father. I will find my beloved Jaune and bring him back to where he belongs."

"Very Well."Before he could continue. Jacques was interrupted by the unexpected entrance of his reliable butler. "Lord Schnee, you have been summoned to the King's castle. It's an emergency summon. You should go immediately."That surprised both the father and the daughter, there was no choice. "Thanks Klein, prepare my transport. I'll go in a moment."

The old butler withdrew and Jacques spoke to his daughter."Before going in search of Jaune, go see your sister in Atlas. It would be good if they know that Jaune is a wanted criminal who escaped from Vale, that could make things easier for us if he were to go there, gather a strong team and look for him in all the kingdoms if necessary but find him. I'll get permission to get you some free time from the academy."

Weiss could not help but smile, just thinking about what she would do when she had Jaune before her was exciting. "I know i'll find you Jaune and we will both enjoy it when i do."

(…)

"This looks like a normal city."Jaune was a little surprised by what he observed, before going in search of the clan that Salem had mentioned they took a detour. Salem felt a lot of negative energy nearby and she had to get it. The little weasel just seemed disappointed by the boy's ignorance."Did you think that only humans are capable of being civilized?"He did not dare to say what he thought and remained silent. Coco only had interest in one thing. "Is there any clothing store nearby? That would be good for me. I've been wearing these clothes since i died. I already smell bad.

Curiously, her body did not smell as bad as it should, taking into account that she was theoretically dead. "The demonic energy and aura preserves your body well. You just need a bath and the smell will go away." Salem's words were enough to cheer up Coco, on the other hand Jaune just had a problem. "First of all, how are we going to buy something without money? The demons also use lien? "That was a good question."Yes, it was annoying to think of a different currency so we used the lien that humans use."

Jaune and Coco felt like a couple on an incredible vacation and little Salem was the lovely tour guide. "Follow me, we're close to what i'm looking for." As they walked they noticed how similar this small city was to that of humans, the only difference being the monsters and Faunus walking quietly around the place. "This looks pretty peaceful. I expected hell or something, you know. Taking into account that we are in the Demon World."

Salem could not help but smile. "Well that's how humans think of us, demons are evil and ruthless beings. That was taught to you from birth. Right?"

The reality was different, just like humans. Demons were also capable of reasoning and forming a civilization. They were not evil beasts thirsty for blood, not all at least. "Of course i will not lie to you, there are unpleasant demons, good and evil is present no matter what species you are, although i admit that here you will feel more comfortable." After walking a few minutes they arrived at a small two-story building. It seemed quite old, in the entrance there was a big guy without shirt and leather pants, he had two horns sprouting from his head. Jaune saw that there was a sign over the entrance. "Slave Market...This is."

Salem took the opportunity to continue her story. "As you can see, there are similar places here." Coco observed the site in detail. "Ugh certainly even here this kind of place has so little class. It's unpleasant." Little Salem could only smile at those words. "Now i understand the negativity i felt. This site is definitely perfect to accumulate this kind of energy, let's go in."

The place was sad, there were all kinds of slaves inside, humans, Faunus and even some types of demons. Salem absorbed the negative energy accumulated in the place as they ended up in a section that indicated slaves in critical conditions, specifically those who had some kind of illness or bad condition. Salem seemed to be in a state of pleasure just by moving forward. "Hmm, this feels so good. There are years of negativity accumulated here, it was worth coming."

Jaune stopped in front of a specific cell. There was a boy with white skin and silver hair chained next to the wall without any clothes, wounds all over his body and his two legs were missing, his expression was almost similar to. "Do you feel that?" Salem was floating next to Jaune, speaking softly as if she were a whisper. "This boy has your same expression and also a desire similar to yours. He has what it takes to walk by our side."

Jaune started talking to the chained slave. "Hey, what would you say if you could fulfill the wish you have?"Immediately the boy focused his eyes on Jaune with a dark and intimidating expression. "I do not know what you plan but i will not fall into some game of yours, look at my condition. I can not do anything. Get Lost."

"I can help you. We can help you if you wish." Coco and Salem stood on either side of Jaune, the slave watched with some curiosity. "If you get me new legs we can talk." Coco started to laugh out loud. "Thats cute, if you knew who you are talking to. You would have made a much better request."

Salem began to expel some of her demonic energy and it went straight to the boy inside the cell. "What are you going to do?!" He was frightened of course, but when he saw what was happening he was speechless, new legs were beginning to form, they were black with bone-white protuberances, however the boy felt a incredible strength in his new limbs. He got up as fast as he could, he could not believe it. "What the hell is this?! I feel great! "Salem not only gave him new legs, she had healed all his other injuries.

Jaune seemed happy for what Salem did and decided to ask something important to the silver haired boy. "What's your name?" The slave turned to see him this time with a calmer expression, even trying to show respect. "I'm Mercury Black." Coco was the next to speak. "Mercury huh. You're very lucky handsome. You just hit the jackpot."


End file.
